kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Queen Election
is the third episode of ''Kamen Rider Fourze. It is the first part of the Chameleon arc which features Gentaro attempting to befriend Miu Kazashiro. Synopsis When the annual Queen Festival comes around, Gentaro decides if he wants to befriend Miu Kazashiro, he must convince Yuki to enter a talent contest that Miu wins every year and beat her. Plot After Gentaro fails in controlling the Hopping Switch, the newest Astroswitch Kengo has managed to create, he and Yuki head off to class together when he sees a group of students making a commotion. Yuki tells him that it is almost the annual Queen Festival, a talent show and speech contest that determines who is the head of the female student body, and a contest that Miu always wins. When Miu arrives, accepting gifts from the other students, Gentaro approaches her, seeking her friendship. She turns him down until he makes a bet with her; if she loses the Queen Festival this year, she will have to be his friend. Miu agrees on the condition that if she wins, he will have to transfer out of AGHS. With the plan in motion, Gentaro goes out looking for information on someone who can win, forced into fighting the delinquents again before being pointed towards JK. After JK formally introduces himself, he begrudgingly accepts Gentaro's friendship as his price upon seeing the unconscious delinquents. With JK's help, Gentaro tries to convince fellow student Reiko Hirota to enter the contest, until appear on a blackboard behind them and Reiko is attacked by an unseen force. Gentaro gets her out of the room before he transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze, revealing the culprit to be the Chameleon Zodiarts, empowered by the sign of Chamaeleon. Before he can fight, another Zodiarts appears, allowing the Chameleon Zodiarts to escape. As Kamen Rider Fourze takes the fight with the mysterious Zodiarts outside, Kengo arrives to tell JK to keep his mouth shut about what he has just seen. Outside, Kamen Rider Fourze is being easily beaten by the mysterious Zodiarts, which Kengo realizes is the one linked to the Scorpius constellation and it is much more powerful than the others, and tells Gentaro to use the Astroswitches to beat him. Gentaro picks the Hopping Switch, and still cannot control it, allowing the Zodiarts to take his leave. Though Kengo attempts to take Hopping Switch away from him for its uselessness, Gentaro refuses to give it up as he tells Kengo that everything has a use. When he goes to find Reiko, she tells him she will not enter, as Miu comes by on a jog. Gentaro realizes he only has one option left: Yuki. He catches up with her at the JAXA center after school with Kengo's help, although Kengo's only reason for Yuki to enter the contest is to find the Zodiarts, and they get her to do it. At Miu's house, her sidekicks Tamae Sakuma and Jun Shigeno are enjoying the various gifts Miu has been given, but Miu destroys them and throws them into the trash bin, showing her distaste in the other students, Gentaro in particular for his ideals. The next day, everyone gathers in the auditorium to watch the Queen Festival talent portion. Yuki puts on a performance based on the mission of the Hayabusa satellite, resulting in jeers from everyone in the audience except for Tomoko. Gentaro tries to cheer her up backstage, but Miu puts her down as she takes the stage with her sidekicks to a cheering audience, all the while a video compilation plays. At the end of the performance, Tamae suddenly begins to act like she is being choked and she runs off stage. Kengo and Gentaro realize that the Chameleon Zodiarts must be attacking, again, and Gentaro claps together two erasers to reveal the Chameleon Zodiarts in a cloud of chalk dust. The Zodiarts attacks Miu before running outside, with Gentaro on its tail and transforming into Kamen Rider Fourze. Although the Chameleon Zodiarts has the upperhand throughout most of the fight, Kamen Rider Fourze uses the Hopping Switch successfully to turn the tides, before he executes a Rocket Drill Kick on the Zodiarts. However, it escapes before he can land the kick. Back in the auditorium, Miu pleads to let the performance continue until the video feed turns on, showing her actions in regards to the gifts from yesterday. With everyone angry that she does not appreciate them, Miu stands on stage speechless, being yelled at by everyone as Kamen Rider Fourze returns from the fight. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : * : *2B Members: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Rocket **Cross - Chainsaw **Triangle - Hopping, Drill **Square - N/A *'States Used:' **Base States Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 30, . *'Viewership': 5.5% *First time for Fourze using the Hopping Module. *First appearance of the Scorpion Zodiarts. *This episode marks the 100th episode of the Phase 2 Heisei era Kamen Rider Series. *The pool used to film the scene with Miu and her friends is known as the Hanazono Room, an apartment-style studio complex with an indoor pool in Tokyo, Japan, most notable for its frequent usage in Japanese pornography. *This episode's events, specifically Fourze's first battle against the Scorpion Zodiarts, is revisited in the fifth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. As a result of Ryuichi Sakuma being transformed into Another Fourze by the Time Jacker Sworz, the timeline is altered resulting in the Zodiarts vanishing while Gentaro loses his identity as Fourze. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Youthful Transformation, Space Superiority, Queen Election and Protean Secret Maneuver. DSTD08711-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 1, DVD cover BSTD08711-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢女・王・選・挙｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢女・王・選・挙｣ Category:Kamen Rider Fourze